Glum
by Speechless Little Monster
Summary: Rachel, Kurt and Finn find themselves in a life threatening situation. Will they be able to save themselves?
1. Back To Reality

RACHEL'S P.O.V.

Rachel Berry woke up with pain overwhelming her. She squinted to examine her surroundings and noticed she was in a dimly lit room. What caught her eye though are the two limp bodies on the other side of the room. She tried to rush their side but she was restrained. Beads of sweat cascaded down her face as she tried to recollect the events that happened before.

"_Finn!" shrieked Kurt as he was greeted by the sight of Rachel._

"_I thought it was brotherly bonding?" said the irritated boy._

"_I thought we were going on a date?" asked an equally furious Rachel._

"_Relax guys, I just thought that it would be nice for the Glee Club's resident divas to bond." Finn said complete with that dopey smirk of his._

_Since both Kurt and Rachel were smitten by Finn. They complied._

Rachel's thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps. A burly man and a trashy looking woman entered the room.

"Looks like one of them is awake." whispered the girl.

She approached Rachel and gave her a smug look. "What's this?" she asked with a mix of fascination and superiority. She took hold of the necklace Finn gave to her. She giggled and in a flash, she snapped the cord and broke the necklace. Tears filled Rachel's eyes as the woman stomped on its remains. Something snapped inside of Rachel and she shouted, "You bitch!"

Rachel struggled furiously against her bonds but was stopped by the cold, hard slap of the woman. "Little girls like you are better seen than heard." said the woman with disgust. "Come on!" she signaled to the large man. "We have to tell them that our little prizes have awakened." she said as she left the room.

After her recollection she suddenly realized the two other figures in the room. "Finn!" she shouted with worry. "Kurt!". They must have been hurt bad she thought. "So… how did we end up here?" she muttered to herself.

"_I hate to admit it Rachel but this day would have not been as fun without you." laughed Kurt._

"_Right back at you Hummel." winked Rachel._

"_We should be heading to Rachel's home to bring her there. Is that cool with you Kurt?" Finn said as the trio continued to walk down the almost empty streets._

_Just as Kurt was going to reply, they heard as a scream from the dark alley ahead. The three teens immediately ran over there. They say a woman laying on the ground. _

"_What's wron-" asked Finn before he was interrupted by two men who grabbed him. He threw a few punches but he was knocked out easily. Kurt tried helping but the men effortlessly defeated him. Rachel tried to help the lady on the floor but she gave Rachel a swift punch and after that she faded into unconsciousness._

FINN'S P.O.V.

The sound of a hard slap brought back Finn Hudson into consciousness. He had poor vision so he had no idea where the sound came from but when he heard footsteps he closed his eyes to be safe. He heard a shrill female voice saying something about her boss and prizes. What? What was she referring to? Panic seized him as he tried to stand up from the chair he was sitting on. He realized his hands were tied behind his back and his feet were also tied to the chairs legs. As soon as the voices and footsteps disappeared he opened his eyes and saw Kurt beside him with the same condition. He was still unconscious.

"Kurt…" he said weakly.

"Where's Rachel?" he asked himself and panicked.

He tried to observe the room but he saw nothing but beat up furniture. After a while louder footsteps could be heard.

Three men and one woman entered the room. However the one that caught his eye was another woman who was dressed up in purple garments and held a glass of wine in her left hand. She looked elegant. She looked like anything but a kidnapper.

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty!" shouted one of the men directly at the unconscious Kurt.

"He's still recovering." Finn said as intimidating as possible. All eyes turned on him.

"Why did you grab us like that?" shouted Finn. "What do you want from us?" he continued.

One of the men looked like he was about to jump him but the elegant lady stopped him and gave some sort of signal to others. They nodded and approached Finn. They untied his legs and tied a blindfold around his eyes. He suddenly felt terrified.

"Whe-Where are you taking me?" he stuttered. He actually stuttered.

"You'll know soon enough but for now I think we've heard enough from you." whispered one of the men. The man then roughly covered his mouth in duct tape.

"Now be a good boy and follow us." This time said a feminine voice. Finn just couldn't feel terrified for his life every step that he took.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Pain Is Their Pleasure

Hi! Sorry if I haven't been updating for a while. Extremely busy and all, anyways here's chapter 2 of my work. Forgive me to for the grammatical errors in the previous chapter. I rushed it so I'll make it a point to actually proofread this chapter.

Also the _italic _parts are flashbacks. Sorry if I wasn't able to point that out in the previous chapter.

…...

KURTS P.O.V.

"Oh God." murmured Kurt as he woke up from a horrible nap. It was like his beauty sleep perfectly went wrong. After opening his eyes he expected to be greeted by the sight of his fantabulous room designed by him of course. Instead of that his head was throbbing with pain and his designer pants tarnished.

"Why am I here?" he pondered to himself as he tested to see if his hands were free. Could this be the work of those Neanderthals known to the rest of the school as jocks? It can't be.

"I was with Rachel and…" Kurt said as his eyes widened.

"Finn?" he yelped. He scanned his surroundings and found an empty chair near his spot. There were ropes left undone on the floor.

"Did I wake up too late?" he asked to himself, worrying.

Even though he didn't really believe in God he was deeply hoping for a miracle. Was this a cruel punishment for not believing? After moments of intense thinking the door opened.

"That ought to teach him a thing or two." said a man entered the room with his friends. They were the ones who took him and possibly his stepbrother and annoying girlfriend.

If Blaine taught him one thing, it's to stand up to those who oppress you. Kurt thought of his close friend. He's probably worrying to death right now. Kurt only promised to be gone in a day. Then there's Mercedes who was the first person to accept his sexuality. He thought of these people and gathered all the courage in him and shouted, "Where's Finn? Rachel?" It may not come off as demanding due to his helium filled voice but his captors were shook and approached him.

"Don't worry your boyfriend is having a little revaluation at the other room." said the man. "He'll come out alive." giggled the girl who resembled Rihanna in way. She was pretty but it was ruined by her neglect of hygiene. "Alive? You people are sick." replied Kurt in a straightforward, cautious manner.

"Honey, pain is our pleasure." said the girl sadistically. "If you keep that attitude up, your next." continued the man next to her. "If you and Streisand over there continue to behave properly, we'll untie you and let you eat." the man said in a tone that made it sound like poisoned honey.

"For now, we have to go back and whip some manners into the tall kid." added the man cracking his knuckles. "See you toots." the woman waved goodbye and closed the door once again leaving the room in darkness once again.

"Rachel…. Are you there?" whispered Kurt into the darkness anxious for an answer.

FINNS P.O.V.

Finn continued being led by one of the men. The others returned to check on Rachel and Kurt. At this point, he couldn't care less of what will happen to him. All he needs to be reassured of is the safety of his loved ones.

"Into this room boy, carefully now." commanded the man who was dragging Finn by the arm. It was still hard to see considering there was a blindfold which made his sight useless at the moment.

"Don't try anything funny." said the man in a tone that sent chills down Finn's spine. The man untied his arms and Finn had to resist any temptation to go all Braveheart on the guy. In place of the rope the man brought out chains which clinking sounds pierced Finns ears. The comfort of his hands immediately vanished once the chains were wrapped around both of his arms. After the man securely chained him and tightened it more, he ripped of his blindfold Finns heart dropped as he saw his surroundings. It was reminiscent of a torture chamber with weapons. He tried screaming but his gag made sure it came off as muffled sounds only.

"Scared now?" laughed the man as he grabbed Finn by the collar and delivered a blow to his stomach. The harshness of reality kicks in. The pain overwhelmed him as he felt as if he was run over by a truck.

"I look seeing you in pain." claimed the man as he gave him another piece of his fist at his stomach again. This time he coughed blood. The taste of it remained in his mouth. He wanted to just hold his stomach but the chains prevented him. He kneeled on the floor as he could take no longer.

He really wished he had his Grilled Cheesus right now. It could help him in an actual problem. He regretted wasting it on superficial things like touching Rachel's boobs (seriously?).

"I'll give you time to think about your actions." taunted the man. He continued, "I'll be back!"

Finn thinks about his mom, Carol. He wonders how hard she'll take the news. He wonders if it's all his fault, if he dragged Kurt and Rachel into this mess.

"Hey, you didn't let me get a whack at him!" whined a voice from somewhere. At the sound of that Finn knew that pain would hit him like a train on a track.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Left the Puzzle Undone

Thanks for all the reviews!

This chapter I'd like to focus on the reaction of the characters to the disappearance of the three gleeks.

Now onto the story!

…...

Mercedes stared at her digital clock. 11:29 PM. She yawned as she turned her head back at the purple laptop screen. She had been spamming Kurt's facebook wall, asking him where he was. He was hours late for their nightly three way calls with Tina. Texting him wasn't helping either.

"Maybe I should call his house." She got up and dialed the Hummel Residence's phone number at the wireless phone that Kurt gave to her for her birthday ironically.

"Hello?" asked an all too familiar male voice on the other line grouchily.

"Mr. Hummel, is Kurt there?" chirped Mercedes. She used to be on Burt's bad side due to the fact that he thought he was his girlfriend. Well, let's just say that she doesn't have to have the police on speed dial when she visits the Hummel household. Mercedes shivered at the thought of him meeting Kurt's future boyfriend.

"Are you kidding Mercedes? I thought he was sleeping over?" worried the usually tough man. "Who told you that?" asked Mercedes sounding guilty and confused.

"Well, when Kurt doesn't go home it's pretty much implied he snuck in here and took some clothes and DVDs and rushed over to your place." He had a point. That happened more than Mercedes would bother to count.

"Does Finn or his loud girlfriend happen to be there to?" worried Burt. No way in hell would her dad allow a boy ('cept Kurt) to sleepover and if Rachel Berry steps one foot in her house, she just asked for an early death.

"No." As soon as Mercedes replied the other line was cut. Mercedes quickly dialed Tina's house number.

"Tina, I think our boy is in a hot damn mess."

THE NEXT DAY

Santana couldn't help but hate mornings. She just couldn't stand everything about it. Her mom shouting at her little siblings, how long her brother takes in the shower and worst of all, the taste of her own breath. This morning was different though.

She was tying her hair in a ponytail as her mom was flipping the channels.

"Hon, switch it to the news." groaned Mr. Lopez, a man twice as hot headed as his own daughter. Well, anything's better than sitting through another rerun of Oprah.

"Just last night, it has been reported that three teenagers from Lima have been declared missing." announced the newscaster. At that point, Santana had her eyes glued to the T.V.

"The father of two of these teenagers reported the case to the Lima Police Station and they are currently on the search for said teenagers." As the report finished the television flashed the pictures of the missing people. Gay Kid? Dwarf? Frankenteen? And as if on cue, her phone rang and Brittany's name flashed on the screen.

"Britt?" Santana had to admit, she never sounded so nervous in her life.

"Santana, did you hear the news?" Brittany asked with her usual innocent demeanor.

"Ken is on a business trip, so Barbie is home alone. Do you want to come over and play after school?" Oh shit. She didn't even know about the news yet. Might as well entertain her rather than break her fragile heart.

"Sure Britt, anything for you." answered Santana as if nothing was wrong.

"Oh, can you ask Kurt to come over? We can totally have makeovers and other fun stuff with him." Santana froze. How would she answer that? Isn't he missing?

"Kurt can come over next time, he's pretty busy with some stuff." excused Santana.

"OK, see you later San!" Santana immediately dropped the call. She wondered how hard Brittany would take the news. It only took now for her to appreciate those three people. Yes, Yentl included. Santana thought deeply to herself until her mom called after her.

"Mija! Finish your bacon! You'll be late for school!" At this point Santana didn't really care about that.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Camera Shy

Keep the reviews coming!

….

FINN'S P.O.V.

Have you been hurt so bad that you just want to lie down and die? Finn felt that way but he realized that he couldn't leave his two loved ones on their own, to be tortured by these criminals. All eyes were on him as his knees started crumbling from all the pain. He just couldn't help but feel weak in his kneeling position. The thugs nodded at each other and one of them approached Finn holding him by the chin.

"I'm guessing by now, you've learned your lesson?" the man asked in a tone of fake concern hiding his sadistic grin.

Finn resisted the urge to talk back and just gave a weak nod.

"Good. Now, we're going to ask you a few questions. Just think of it like being in a job interview." The man took out a pen and some crumpled papers and looked at Finn in a way that screamed, "If you don't answer my questions, you're asking for a death wish!"

"Who are your folks?" Finn thought for a while. He needed Burt's and mom's names? Is he after them to?

"Burt and Carole" replied Finn insouciantly.

"What about your home number?"

After a series of questions regarding his family and personal life, the kidnappers brought him a bottle of water. Finn waited for them to start unchaining him but they didn't budge.

"Aren't you going to untie me?" asked the teen innocently.

"We already unscrewed the cap for you." whined the only girl.

Not wanting to set off a bomb, he tried to drink the beverage without the use of his arms. He moved it with his mouth but ended up spilling it. He was thirsty though, he felt like there was this gaping hole in his stomach. He had no choice. He gently leaned unto the spilled water and started licking it. The bitterness of the dirty floor mixed with the once pure water. It was like a child losing his innocence.

His captors merely scoffed and mocked him as most of them made their way out. Before the interrogator left the room he called after him.

"You're going to feed the other two aren't you?" The look of concern plastered over Finn's face was evident.

"Of course." The man's words weirdly came off as sincere even though Finn didn't trust him and hated his guts. The man continued, "Hey boy, what's your name?"

"Finn. Finn Hudson." answered Finn without showing a hint of fear.

BURT'S P.O.V.

"Yes. Yes. You'll pick it up tomorrow? Whatever. Bye." Burt couldn't but feel excited every time the phone would ring thinking it had something to do with the disappearance of his sons only to have his spirit crushed when he picks up the phone to find out it was either a customer or a debt collector. This phone call was no different.

Burt collapsed into his chair once more ignoring the football game playing on the television. It just isn't the same without Finn cheering on the opposite team or Kurt wanting to change it to a channel called Bravo.

He was in charge of the incoming calls regarding the disappearances. He would spend endless hours staring at the phone waiting for it to ring. The only call he received about his sons was from their school telling him some shit about their attendance and grades. He didn't need that he needed to hear the voice of Kurt, who he can imagine to be in a terrible mess by now.

"Honey, I'm done with the flyers. I'm going to post them around town. Just keep your eyes on the phone." Carole said, kissing him on the forehead. "I'm probably going to take a few hours. Luckily, Mercedes and Quinn volunteered to help." Carole finally walked out the house and left Burt alone.

Burt stood up and dug up some photo albums he hid under a mattress. He didn't want to look like a big wuss in front of his own wife while crying over pictures of Kurt. As he turned to the first page, there was Kurt and his mother having one of those tea parties that Burt put up with after she passed away. They are so much alike, in terms of looks and personalities. Kurt got nothing out of being Burt's son, he was his mother. The next page showed another pleasant memory, Kurt's first birthday. He laughed at the photo of him forcing Kurt into "boy clothes" and the one where Kurt used his gift, Power Ranger action figures like Barbie Dolls. Combing their hair and planning weddings. Burt was overcome with so much emotions and lost hope for a moment until the phone started ringing.

"Could that be it?" murmured Burt to himself. Burt suddenly ran to the phone not even minding that he was sick and answered it.

"Hello?" asked Burt trying to sound warm, dropping his tough guy demeanor.

"Mr. Hudson?" asked a woman on the other line. She sounded prim and proper.

"It's Hummel. Are you looking for my wife?"

"No. Not at all. You are the man I am looking for. You see, I have information on your son." He was getting these weird vibes from the lady. It was like he was talking to a puppet, a puppet with grace and poise.

"Really? Spill what you know?" Burt tried to sound more abrasive now.

"Would you like to talk to them?" Burt froze. They were right there.

"Don't mess with me lady. Are you playing with me or what?" Was this her idea of a sick joke?

"I would let you talk to them but they're tied up at the moment." The lady laughed at her own clichéd joke. She continued, "Remember pictures speak a thousand words. Later this evening, you'll be receiving a few thousand words from me. Don't forget to check your mailbox." she said hanging up the phone.

Burt, speechless ignored the sharp pain he could feel in his chest wasted no time in reaching for his cellphone calling whoever he thinks can help.

RACHEL'S P.O.V.

"Drink up girly." The lady said forcing the bottle into her mouth. "I just cannot stand girls like you, skin and bones, no curves. I just cannot understand why boys fawn over girls like you."

"You had your heart broken?" inquired Rachel trying to sympathize with her.

"None of your business." the woman said obviously covering something up. After looking at Rachel's sincere face though she fessed up, "Eustace was my first love." She sounded like a teenage girl, it was like hearing Lauren Zizes swoon over Noah Puckerman. "I was doubtful at first, but he told me I was amazing just the way I looked. You just can't imagine my reaction when I saw with some boney assed whore on our bed."

"I'm so sorry." Rachel suddenly felt sorry for her. However her feeling of security was immediately dashed out when the woman took her by her hair.

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you now. Once anyone finds about this, I'm going to roast you." The woman said pointing her gun at Rachel.

"Valerie!" a man called. As Valerie heard the voice she let go of Rachel pretending everything was fine.

"Orders from the boss." the man said pointing to a rusty camera.

Valerie started untying Rachel's bonds and signaled her to stay put. Only an idiot would disobey a scorned woman with a weapon. The man approached another figure on the other side of the room. After a few minutes, the man had the person on his shoulders. It was none other than, Kurt Hummel.

"Kurt!" Rachel ran to his body as they shared a tight embrace.

"Isn't this touching Val?"

"Sure is Ernie." She forcefully separated the two bodies and pinned Rachel's arms behind her back. The guy did the same thing with Kurt.

"Now kids, we're going to have a little photo shoot. Show your parents that you're fine just a little roughed up." explained Ernie. As much as Rachel waited for the day of her first photo shoot, this just seemed so wrong.

"Here you two sit here. I want to see smiles!" said Ernie in an intimidating manner.

"Say cheese!"


End file.
